The Dethroned Queen
by njsnbfds541
Summary: After a surprise attack, Ashe is declare dead and her kingdom destroyed, but she was saved by a surprise person, now she must remain undercover in other lands to gain power and regain what was hers, the control over her people. (Before the introduction of Kindred, but Ashe hasn't recieved her reworked) Ashex?
1. Thy Kingdom Falls

The screams of the fallen where heard throughout all the city, the once white and snowy streets of Rakelstake where now tainted by the blood of innocent men, women and children, all being mercilessly killed off by the attackers.

"Leave no one alive, tonight we celebrate on the fall of this kingdom!" One of them said as he lay down his battle axe on top of the cadaver of an Avarosan soldier. Of course, this would be impossible, considering that the Avarosans have probably one of the better armies of all Valoran, but at the time of this happening, there was only one person leading this arm, who was succumbing by the sheer number and viciousness of the foes.

"Steady" A commanding female voice called from the back lines, commanding a full brigade of archers. "Aim" Her commands being obey by every one of them, pointing at the sky or at the closest enemies they had, as the front line was beginning to give way. "Fire!" And with the order every single one of them shot a rain of arrows onto the enemy, piercing both armor and bodies of the foes, as more came from behind, shielding themselves with the bodies of their dead comrades. "Push forward!" They commanded and moved.

"Retreat, prepare another volley" The commander of the archers said, preparing her bow and shooting crystal clear ice arrows onto the enemies, killing every victim of them instantly. "Dammit, where is everyone, I sent the distress call half an hour ago" She said to herself, not knowing they would not come to help her, her people would fall down as Rakelstake burn and her castle crumbled.

"Charge!" The attackers pursued the retreating archers, catching up to the back and killing them of, it didn't matter the rank or sex, murder was the only thing the Queen of the Freljord saw that day, she had enough, she took a deep breath and aim towards the middle of the attackers squad, searching for the leader, but since there was no exact one she decided just to attack the middle, she raised her bow to the air, letting the ice build up in her arrow, as power flew through her body, all the way to her fingertips, and with one decisive move she let it go, the arrow shooting up in the air, at the highest point of its flight it reached its full strength, it grew into her signature move, the Enchanted Ice Arrow.

"Get out of the blast radius!" One of the men tried to warn, but it was too late. The arrow pierces through the man in the middle of their group, instantly killing him, but unlike on the field of justice, this one was bigger and stronger, which made it so that the moment it impacted with would act like an asteroid hitting the ground, as a white light blinded everyone and the screams of the attackers filled the ears of the survivors, the Queen fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion, although the attack did manage to kill them, or at least make them unconscious, it took too much to use it, she was tired and on the border of fainting, that's when she heard a haunting clap.

"Good work, my queen" Said a taunting voice in the distance. "You!?" She responded, trying to get up, shaking while doing it. "Well yes, you don't think these brutes would attack the city without someone guiding them, do you? Don't be foolish, Ashe, the alliance wasn't going to last long, and now your death will paint the new era.". Ashe saw an attack coming, just barely she rolled out of the way, still kneeling and panting she slowly rose up, shooting arrows at her adversary, yet they were missing it's target.

"What's wrong? Can't shoot a target anymore?" The person taunted her, moving closer and giving Ashe a blow to the abdomen, causing Ashe to cough blood, her wearily body not giving any resistance, she fell down and coughed up. "Poor Ashe, finally kneeling down to a true leader, what a way to go through." She then was kicked, making her look at her attacker. "Say goodbye, Avarosan." She saw arm raised, about to attack with something she couldn't see, numbness taking over her with alarming speed, with the final breath of consciousness she felt something in her navel area, she didn't know what it was, but she wouldn't find out as her world went blank.

* * *

 **And cut, that's all for now.**

 **Anyway, hello and welcome to the end of chapter, so there's a mysterious attacker and a savior? Who could it be one of three options:**

 **1) Thresh**

 **2) Blitzclank**

 **3) Tahm Kench**

 **Whoever gets it right will get to choose the pairing for Ashe, at the end the story; the attacker and the saviour will be revealed next episode, hopefully I'll have it ready to upload next week, other than that I hope you enjoy this series.**

 **At any case... and hopefully actually finishing this series, Aloasa out :)**


	2. Help from the River

The gentle breeze began blowing, disturbing the sleep of the Frost Archer, she began turning around in the ground, moaning at the slight pain in her midriff, she began opening her eyes, she saw a huge fat person eating what looked like a huge boar. "Whe- where am I?" She asked herself softly, opening her eyes more, eyeing the person, it was that new champion that had arrived, Tahm Kench if she remembered correctly, if that was the case, she was in deep trouble.

The river demon notice the movement of her companion and directly look at her. "It appears our guess of honor has woken up" He said, still eating from the boar. He began walking towards her. Ashe, albeit sluggish, got into a kneeling position and prepare to use her bow, but then she widen her eyes in deep realization, she didn't have her bow anymore, it was gone.

"Calm down, although I can't lie that you would make a fine course meal, it's in no means of me to harm you this evening" The river king said towards her, yet she still showed some hesitance around him. "How can I trust you? You could just try to have your way any second now" "Gentleman's code, as your life is untouchable for the time being, and the taste of defeat and regret on your soul would just rot over time". Kench sighed in lament, Ashe then remember what had happened back on her kingdom.

"Where am I?" She said, getting up finally yet sitting back down, her legs barely able to hold her up, she tried again. "Slow down, girl." Kench began. "You don't want to worsen your situation right about now" He chuckled and look towards the jungle. "Welcome to the Kumundu Jungle, this is right now probably the safest place for you in all of Valoran." Tahm return to where the boar skeleton was and retrieved a newspaper of sorts.

* * *

"Betrayal of the Barbarians; Then end of the Avarosans."

Tragedy struck last week as Rakelstake, the Freljord's capital, suffer from a surprise attack from the Barbarian tribe, led by King Tryndamere of all people.

"The attack really only lasted around two hours, tops." Said a local villager just outside the outskirts of the once thriving kingdom, now in ruins. The local townsfolk and soldiers have been completely eradicated, no one inside the city survive the attack.

"It was a rampage I tell you, the screams of agony inside those walls where too much." The most heartbreaking part was what had recovered at the gates of the now burnt castle. At the stairs we found the bloody remains of a dress, a crown and an ice bow, all belonging to Queen Ashe, the news of her passing has been received by the institute of war.

"It is with great grief in our hearts that we are to inform the public the passing of The Frost Archer, Ashe of the Freljord." High council summoner Damian Blackwater said to the public, matches where suspended and her closest allies celebrated a funeral in her honor, though no body has been reclaimed as both her cadaver and Tryndamere disappear, authorities of mayors cities like Piltover and Demacia have begun searches witting their walls to find the once King of Freljord.

No current leader had been elected as of now as Senjuani and Lissandra have mobilize their troops once more; as the Avarosan legacy falls, so does the stability that the land had.

May the lord have mercy on Ashe and the Freljord.

* * *

Ashe had to swallow any emotion in her body, tears of anger wanting to come out, how could she trust that man with her dream, her body, her life. "I hate you" She said to herself, repeating it louder each second, getting more emotional as she broke down. All the hard work and sacrifice she had endure to unite her people, the fights she led and won, the people she had saved ... all gone the drain. "People ... think I'm dead, don't they?" She sniff, trying to regain her cool demeanor.

"That they do." Kench told her in a non comforting way. "Everyone assumes your demise, some like Braun lament this occasion with great regret, others like Veigar really don't care, might I add, Senjuani really is upset as she wasn't the one bringing you to your knees." He laughed a bit. "But nevertheless, right now you're in grave danger." Ashe regain control of her emotions, at least for the time being, she always knew her life was in danger, but why now did she feel powerless? "You see, your attacker does know that you're alive, that's a given, so he's hunting you down, he wants your head to show to the masses of his new empire".

Tahm's words echoed in Ashe's head, so he knew, she wasn't dead, and he was surely a raging animal right now, possibly sending people to track her down. "And for that reason you're here, as far as you can go from there, away from all civilization, until you're ready."

"Wait, ready? What do you mean ready?" Ashe responded, outraged at such accusation. Was she not ready to defend her ideals once more? To fight with her life again for ... well, he didn't have her people anymore, but at the same time, she was completely angered at her voice. "You mean I'm not ready to go back?"

"Well, for starters you don't have your bow," He said, counting with his fingers. "Second, your body sustain so much damage that you aren't able to use your ice powers." At that she widen her eyes in disbelief, he was surely joking, this was impossible. "And third, with no backup you would be going into a one woman war." He finished counting. "Unless you find people to help you, you won't win this fight."

"Then why don't I contact Demacia? I know our relationships aren't as good, but Quinn can say a word on my end, or my friends back at the Freljord." "Friends who won't believe you're alive, friends that will kill you on site by defamating you're very image, friends that are in mourning and will not listen to reason, you're alone and you can't go back, you have to stay here." He sentenced at her, locking his eyes firmly at Ashe's, she did the same, as a battle of wills started.

"Fine". After a full minute Ashe finally give in, "I suppose ... I can stay here, and work my body back to full strength". "That's the wise choice," He said, throwing something at her. "What's this?" She held something, it was made of wood, nice and strong, but light as well, it was a bow. "In replacement for yours, it won't give you your ice powers back, but you can practice archery and hunt for food while in these lands," He said, looking at his watch. "If you excuse me, dinner's about to be served".

"Wait! I still have one question." Ashe stop him from using _**Abyssal Voyage**_ to leave the place. "You might want to hurry up, girl." He grunted back. "I don't like waiting for my food." "Why did you help me, you aren't one to help someone by your kindness of heart." She responded, the river demon laughed and smiled at her. "That answer must wait a while to be answered, for now ... let's say someone needed you alive." He gave a nasty grin. "As I said, although I wouldn't mind enjoying of your company in my table, tonight I prefer quantity over quality." He began to sink into the dirt of the jungle. "Of course, I can always help some more, if you let me in".

Ashe shivered at the thought of being eating by that beast, but now she was alone, with only a bow and some arrows to protect her against this new place, but at that moment she noticed a note in the bow.

* * *

"A little word of warning, if you would be so kind as to keep at heart.

It's Hunting season, and it's Queen's season."

Tahm Kench.

* * *

She threw the paper away, now the forest having that ominous feeling, the one where you think you are being watch. _"Well"_ She thought. _"I won't be safe just standing here."_ And with that she marched into the unknown.

* * *

 **Next week? How about now? :D**

 **What a chapter to write ... sadly I really want to make them longer, but I'm having trouble with typing more substance and conversations into them.**

 **Anyway, Tahm Kench was the savior, but why? Who knows, but Tryndamere betraying Ashe, not cool man.**

 **Anyway, the winner was MrDaemond, your pairing has been accepted, but I won't reveal it until later.**

 **But I want to request a beta reader, I really need help with grammar and I would be so happy if I could be helped with this, besides having some insight of chapters to come, for now though, thanks for reading :)**


	3. A little alone time

The Kumundu Jungle was not what Ashe had expected at first. Although the jungle was a place where a lot of vicious animals lived of the prey, Ashe had not encounter a single one as of yet. All in all, she had lots of peace and was able to begin training herself again.

Unfortunately, as he mention to her, the strain that she put on her **_Enchanted Crystal Arrow_** , plus the damage she recieved by Tryndamere put both her mana and ice abilities on lockdown, so she couldn't do any abilities she had ever since finding Avarosa's Bow, so as of now she could only rely on her own archer abilities.

Ashe picked a tree, it was a wide tree, she decided to take baby steps, to try and regain her confidence, she would work on her ice problem some other time. Ashe took her hunter's knife and carve a bullseye on the tree, although she had always had it she never really find a use for it other than to skin or cut open an animal's skin. All in all she took some distance, she prepared her shot, she calmed herself and and aimed, she shoot ... and missed the tree entirely.

 _It must of been an injury._ She began thinking to herself. _Or maybe it was this stupid bow, a fluke._ She decided to try once more, she align her shot once more, yet this time she was shaking a little, her confidence recieving a heavy blow right now. "Come on." She shoot once more yet this time she missed by a lot more than last time.

"Fuck!" A swear word escape her lips, it was a rare ocasion as she never lost her temper, let alone this fast. Yet she felt really bad at missing two easy shots, the memories of the turmoir that put her in this position, seeing the fall of her people and her own inability to retaliate, she felt worst and worst each time she remember the sight of the bloodsheed.

Ashe decided to stop for now, and recuperated her arrows from where they went. Kench had given her a brown tribal like bow, it was design similar to her old bow, yet with no added abilities. The arrows where made out of red colored wood, with a sharp metal tip with a red axe in the metal, she tried to remember where she had seen this mark, but unfortunately she didn't remember as of yet.

She took of her hood as the sun started to shine above her with a lot more bright, her hair falling down, it has reverted back to her original blond, more indication of her losing Freljord heritage even more, placing her arrows into her quiver and left the field she was in, looking for a place to cool off for a bit.

While walking around the jungle she took her time to enjoy the scenery, the green of the trees blocking just some of the warm sunlight from above. Her body wasn't that used to the warmt, yet it was a nice feeling, definetely diferent from the ice cold of the Freljord. Although the animals that she has seen are relatively harmless, she has seen a cougar running for a deer, thankfully it ignore her and went for the poor animal, but even still, she could swear she sense someone lurking in the distance, as bushes always seemed to move near her, and even the plants where a bad sign, as thorns envolve some of them, yet for now they didn't presented her with immediate danger, she felt uneasy walking through the jungle.

Looking ahead she located a lake of sorts, she could probably take a swim inside the lake, to refreshen her thoughts, she began to loseen up her clothes, she was wearing her normal blue hooded dress she always had, yet now it was scratch and torn, scared by war. She looked left and right, trying to find a living being near her, thankfully she found non, so she freely took of her clothes and went for a skinny dip inside the warm waters of Kumundu.

Her body felt snuggled in warm liquid blanket considering, the feeling of the water while she swim let her think of everything that has happen. _If only I had noticed something diferent in him, maybe I could of stop him, before this mess began._ The queen thought to herself, sinking into the warm waters, letting her body relax by the waves of the lake.

After possibly an hour later, she got out of the lake to find out something strange, her ragged clothes had dissapear, replaces by a new set, it was made of a familiar brown leather, it had confortable black combat boots, a really short leather top that let her reveal a healthy amount of skins, some fingerless gloves and some tight leather pants. She recognize the attire instantly, it was her Woad skin back in the League.

Summoners would from time to time be able to choose new clothes for the champions to wear, some being really nicely thought out, while others being complete fanservicing, this one was actually chosen by herself while on a Summoner's Rift game after someone had commanded her to be a Jungler of all things, it was actually fun, but the opposite Jungler always could track her down, so she had made this one so she could be harder to locate. Not that it work on enemies that lived of jungling like Rengar or Evelynn, but it helped a bit.

That being said, why would it be here? Not thinking much about it she put it on, it was too revealing for her liking considering this was unfamiliar territory, but it was good enough to survive the cold nights as it cover her enough.

But now she made her way back to the practice area, once again back to the place where she was using her bow and arrow, but before reaching there she felt a sharp pain in her legs, like something chomped their teeth on them, she look down to find a trap. "Damn" She groan as she try to open it, but at that moment she heard a roar, and behind her a spear was launch directly towards her head.

* * *

 **Company for Ashe as last, but what kind will it be? You should already know by now, but for those who still don't... let's say hunting season is open.**

 **Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy the read and see you next time.**


End file.
